


不期而至

by nenewang



Series: 特工梗 [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenewang/pseuds/nenewang





	不期而至

今天会是天气很好的一天，阳光明媚，甚至温度会有点高，穿一件衬衫在街上走不到十分钟背上便会浸出薄汗的日子。

当躺在他身侧的那个男人亲昵地凑过来，没羞没臊地贴在他的背后时，迦尔纳心血来潮地在心中默默念道。他随意地瞥了眼床头柜上记着数的电子闹钟，眼下时间还早，不过接下来的艳阳当空并非毫无征兆。这一天的清晨明显比昨天更暖和，清爽的凉意中已经有热度在躁动不安，光线金色的斑斓中有橙色在欢快地起舞，像是糖果店的橱窗里透出的色彩，甜甜地越过阳台，投射在遮盖在胸口下的被子上。

迦尔纳垂下眼，望着那条横亘在他胸膛前的手臂，他其实在这条胳膊的主人醒来之前就睁开眼了。

通常来说，他总是比他枕边的伴侣醒得更早，这不是什么讳莫如深的秘密。

迦尔纳的工作依旧忙碌，一起床就得去收拾那些在他闭眼休息时没头没脑地冒出来的烂摊子。相比之下，齐格飞现在的生活可以用清闲形容。迦尔纳不认为这其中有值得令他感到嫉妒或是不公的地方。清闲对于他们这样的人而言永远都只是暴风雨前的平静，是美好的假象。

纵然如此，它在这个早晨却是虚假到分外真实。难得的假日时光，因而迦尔纳也就不急着从床上起身洗漱。他的双眼转向那个紧紧揽着他的人，让他们原本就亲密无间的距离更加凑近。迦尔纳注视着齐格飞时心里总是有复杂的情绪涌动着，那不能简单地被归于温柔、信赖、爱恋之中的任意一种，而是它们融合为一的整体。他悄悄地数着他酣睡时的鼻息，呼吸的节奏同他胸口的起伏渐渐同步，合上双眼的齐格飞看起来一直温柔可靠，睑颊沟在他的眼睛之间拖下两道深深的痕迹。

随着年龄的增长，沟壑一划一划地在男人的脸上留下印刻。起初，那让迦尔纳忧心忡忡。在他接受了它们之后，他发现自己甚至有些喜欢这些纹路，它们不是伤口那样的勋章，彰显他身旁的人经历了多少皮肉之苦，而是纪念着他在此之后安然无恙。迦尔纳稍稍抬起头，小小地放任自己用眼睛去描摹对方的样貌，他贴得很近，藏着不自觉的笑意的吐息完全洒在了面前这个人的脸颊上。

齐格飞被这挠痒痒似的热气给吵醒了，他迷迷糊糊地眨眼，撇撇嘴，抽回垫在迦尔纳脑后的那只手，精准地躲过迦尔纳的脑袋，姿势别扭地揉了揉鼻尖。之后，他盯着迦尔纳，大拇指抚摸迦尔纳的颧骨，以一种仿佛初次见面又迅速坠入爱河的眼神打量着他，随即用胸肌推挤着迦尔纳的手臂，让他背靠着他，心满意足地将他重新拥入怀中，下巴惬意地在迦尔纳的肩膀之上磨蹭。

“我想你。”迦尔纳听到他在他的耳边这样拖长着声音告白。他的手肘被他托在掌心里，抬在胸部前，靠着肩膀，迦尔纳感受到齐格飞的吻侵袭着他的手指间，落在他无名指间那个金属圆环上。

明明我们每晚都同床共枕。迦尔纳想着，但没有选择在这时候提醒他。他知道，即使他就在他眼前，齐格飞依旧无法停下这种永无止境的思念。

无声地，他感受着他的手掌在他的皮肤之上游走。一开始，对方的抚摸是亲密但不具备任何情欲的暗示的。迦尔纳信任地体会着齐格飞手掌上的厚茧触碰他的肩膀，缓缓地滑到肩头，顺着手臂肌肉此时蛰伏的线条来到他的右手，珍视地用手掌覆盖手背，十指相扣。

意识到这个早上迦尔纳不是毫无兴致的，过了一会儿，那手松开了迦尔纳的手，溜进了被子里。这下子，动作变得充满挑逗起来，那双手如饥似渴地煽动地在迦尔纳的腹部爱抚。他下意识地动了动，一个介于挣扎与鼓励之间的讯号，马上，有力的大腿示好地贴了上来，充满占有欲地将迦尔纳的腿夹在自己圈定的领地之间。

有什么在身后顶着自己，正跃跃欲试地挤在臀部的缝隙间，下流地戳着他的身体。迦尔纳睁大眼睛，为伴侣在这个年纪仍然有心情与精力发泄渴望而略感吃惊。

并不讨厌齐格飞的晨间娱乐，迦尔纳享受地躺在他的怀中，静静地等待对方的手沿着他的小腹，乐不思蜀地往更下方探去……

那声音便就是在这时候响起的，有东西落于阳台围栏上的声音，接着那声音又撞在了地板上。尽管对方有意克制，但凭响声判断，迦尔纳知道那绝对不可能是偶尔一两只在阳台上休憩的鸽子，或是飘进来的树叶。

渴求快乐的饥饿感仍然在男人的身体上蔓延着，但他的头脑却已经彻底冷漠禁欲了起来，迦尔纳的手闪电般地摸进枕头下，快速地抽出下面的手枪，他雷厉风行地坐起身，左手做出将齐格飞拦在身后的动作的同时，举枪瞄准了声音的源头——

齐格飞瞥了眼阳台上那位穿着紧身背心的不速之客。特工苦笑了一声，这就是选择有露台的公寓不得不做出的牺牲，你永远不知道下一秒闯进卧室里的是坏天气还是敌人，又或者是一个极度匮乏常人思维的老相识。不请自来的人置身日光之中，身上白色的刺青般的纹章在深色肌肤上格外奇异。她摆出一副警戒的姿势，好像擅闯民宅的倒是眼下床上的这两个男人。

气氛很尴尬，三个人面面相觑，都不知道说什么比较好。迦尔纳维持着举枪的姿势，觉得自己显然已经错过了最佳的时机，至于究竟是什么时机，现在他也说不清楚了。

“一见钟情到底是种怎样的体验？”没头没尾地，阿尔蒂拉突然冒出来这么一句话。

“哈？”

“我说一见钟情到底是种怎样的体验？”不速之客重复道。表情认真严肃，求知若渴。

“埃策尔……像个普通人那样从前门按门铃进来。”

齐格飞痛苦地拍了下额头，不管在他和这位女士分别的时间里对方到底遭遇了什么，他都已经意识到一场长谈是不可避免了。

男人叹了口气，无奈地拿掉迦尔纳手里的枪，撑在床边拉开床头柜的屉子，将它放回去。然后温柔地按着迦尔纳的肩膀，让他安心地躺了回去。

“在床上等我？”

亲吻着迦尔纳的额头，齐格飞问。

迦尔纳耸耸肩，不留情面地拒绝他。“不行，我还有工作要做。”

“我就是你的工作。”

厚颜无耻地狡辩着，齐格飞依依不舍地爬下床，暗自希望谈话能够快些结束，否则那对他而言真是一段难熬的折磨。


End file.
